blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkanian Republic Navy
The Arkanian Republic Navy (ARN) was the naval (space and seafaring) warfare branch of the Arkanian Armed Forces, the military of the Second Arkanian Republic. The Arkanian Republic Navy specialized in starships due to the SAR being a space-based nation. The Arkanian Navy was building up its space fleet at the time of its founding. The modern designs of starships produced by the ARN were vastly superior than any other starship produced by the Free Republic of Arkania, the nation that preceded the SAR. The Navy has sold schematics for the new Resurgence-class Heavy Cruiser to Mercular. As the SAR was a space-based nation, the water fleet was very small, consisting of 20 Ford-class Battleships and a few light cruisers. History The Arkanian Republic Navy was founded in late 2035 along with the other branches of the Arkanian Armed Forces. When it was founded, the Navy only operated a few Terran ships along with older Arkanian vessels from the days of the FRA due to the Treaty of Moscow. However, the water fleet consisting of 20 Ford-class Battleships remained unscathed. The treaty stated that most Terran starships be transferred to the NJR and for remaining ships to be split among the member nations of Terran. The SAR received its share of the Terran Starfleet and recommissioned old Arkanian starships such as the Resurgence-class Battlecruisers until newer ships were produced. The first new starship to be produced was the Retribution-class Battleship, which entered service in early 2036 and was the most heavily-armed and armored starship to ever be produced by Arkanians at the time of its debut. Other starships would soon enter service as well, along with one class of a seafaring light cruiser, the Cebu-class. These new starships include, but are not limited to the Defiant-class Frigate, the Forlorn and Vanguard-class Cruisers, and the Resurgence-class Heavy Cruiser. More starship classes are still in development. Arkanian starships are built at Arkania Shipyards, a shipyard located in the rings around one of the gas giant planets in the Arkania System. In the year 2038, all twelve of the 1.6-kilometer Excalibur-class Dreadnoughts were completed at Arkania Shipyards. These are the largest and most powerful ships in the Arkanian fleets. In 2038, the Arkanian Republic Navy was reformed into the Arkanian Imperial Navy. Combat History Lunar-American War The ARN has participated in the Lunar-American War, providing support fire for the Jovian and Valerian forces. Arkanian forces under Task Force 15 destroyed many smaller US starships after they were disabled by Neo-Valeria. Starships Arkanian Manufactured * Excalibur-class Dreadnought * Retribution-class Battleship * Resurgence-class Heavy Cruiser * Chandrila-class Carrier * Vanguard-class Cruiser * Forlorn-class Cruiser * Quebec-class Light Cruiser * Siegfried II-class Destroyer * Defiant-class Frigate Ex-Terran * Siegfried-klasse Mobile Anchorage * Orion-klasse Battleship * Jotunn-klasse Planetary Assault Ship * Celestra-klasse Carrier * Anton-klasse Support Ship * Gungnir-klasse Frigate Starfighters * [[Type-1A Viper-class Space Superiority Fighter|Type-1A Viper-''class Space Superiority Fighter]] * M7V1 Fighter-Bomber (soon to be replaced) Decommisioned/Not in Active Service * ''Resurgence-class Battlecruiser * Azanti II-class Carrier * Siegfried-class Cruiser * Many Hyberian Vessels Seafaring Ships * Ford-class Battleship * Cebu-class Light Cruiser * Zastaralý-class Destroyer Planned Starships The Arkanian Republlic Navy had one class of planned starship which was still in the designing phase and one that was undergoing its testing phase. The planned starships were: * An unnamed planetary assault vessel: Planned length: 500-600 meters. * Corvus-class Corvette: The Corvus-class will be the smallest class of starship when it enters service. Planned length: 100-150 meters Ranks Officer: -Petty Officer -Ensign -Lieutenant Junior Grade -Lieutenant -Subcommander -Commander -Rear Admiral -Vice Admiral -Fleet Admiral -High Admiral of the Fleet Category:Militaries Category:Space-Based